Primer día
by Kia Zaoldyeck
Summary: Natsu nunca era el mismo los primeros días de escuela, era una tradición no escrita de la academia Fairy Tail... Hasta ahora [Lisanna POV] -NaLu- AU


**Resumen**: Natsu nunca era el mismo los primeros días de escuela, era una tradición no escrita de la academia Fairy Tail… Hasta ahora. [Lisanna POV] -NaLu. AU-

**Renuncias**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, derechos reservados de Hiro Mashima.

**Clasificación**: K

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Primer día**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

_"Amor no es solo querer, sino sobre todo comprender"_

.

.

Caminé por las calles heladas, justo detrás de mi hermano, a mi derecha Mirajane, mi otra hermana mayor.

"_Hoy es el día_" ese es el único pensamiento que surcaba mi mente y hacia revolotear mi estómago con emoción, mi primer día de escuela después de tanto tiempo. Estaba feliz de volver, más que por el estudio era para ver a mis amigos, volver a una _vida normal_. Curso tercer ercer año de secundaria pero aún estoy poco atrasada debido a que estuve en coma durante 27 meses tras un accidente de tráfico.

_Ah…,_ aun veo la culpa en los ojos de Elfman-nii, sé que se siente responsable por todo lo que paso, era él quien conducía esa noche, pero… yo no le hago responsable, fue solo un tropiezo que me hizo valorar mi vida y disfrutarla lo máximo posible junto a mi familia.

Vi como el edificio de mi escuela se alzaban entre los árboles, sonreí sintiendo hormigas imaginarias sombre la piel que mantenía la marca de Fairy Tail, estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a mis compañeros de nuevo, hoy era el primer día de clases.

— ¡Mira! ¡Lisanna!

Escuché nuestros nombres de la voz de Erza Scarlet, antes la enemiga número uno de mi hermana ahora su cómplice más acérrima; al parecer en el tiempo que estuve inconsciente se habían hecho amigas. Era feliz por ellas aunque a veces me daban pavor; ignore su escena de reencuentro empalagosa acercándome al grupo de chicas que conocía desde pequeña. Casi milagrosamente la mayoría de ellas compartía la misma clase que yo, me sentía contenta de las muestras de cariño, pero mi felicidad no estaba completa hasta que no lo vi a él…

Intente distinguir sus cabellos rosados del resto grupo de chicos, Gray Fullbuster junto a otros más se nos acercaron a saludar. Si éramos compañeros eso me da esperanzas de que él también lo sea. Mi corazón empezó a bombear más sangre por inercia, respiré profundamente antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Estaba sentado en el último asiento junto a ventana, su mirada ni siquiera se desvió al escuchar la voz de Gray o Erza; enajenado a los saludos de la gente su boca se mantenía en una línea sombría.

Antes de alzar la mi mano para llamarlo, Erza me detuvo negando con la cabeza en silencio.

— Flamita sigue teniendo la misma manía desde que lo conozco — Murmuró Gray. Me mordí el labio de frustración, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Conozco a Natsu Dragneel desde que teníamos siete años, él es…o era mi mejor amigo, la distancia que tomamos después de mi accidente aún persiste entre nosotros como una bruma incomoda que no nos permite hablar libremente. Su vida avanzo sin mí, no lo culpó, pero, me siento tan lejana, no quiero que se valla.

Aún recuerdo nuestros días de niñez, siempre enérgico, tan parlanchín, sus ojos siempre demostraban felicidad y valor sin importar lo que pasara, Natsu diariamente me defendía de los brabucones, por ello, poco a poco me enamore de él.

Pero…

Natsu tenía secretos que ni yo su antigua mejor amiga sabia, desaparecía todo el verano y solo se veía cuando comenzaba el ciclo escolar. Sin embargo lo que más me intrigaba es que siempre, todos los años, el primer día de clases su comportamiento era errático, absolutamente diferente a quien es. Tan solo, triste y enojado, mirando la ventana, ignoraba a la gente, me ignoraba a mí, a todos.

No era el Natsu que conocíamos…

Levy me mencionó que intentaron descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento, pero ni a los golpes de Gajeel o las amenazas de Erza lograron extraerle ninguna palabra.

Desperté de mi ensueño cuando el profesor Laxus entro imponiendo orden. Me senté junto a mi hermana observando con amargura que el único asiento al lado de Natsu estaba vació, todos ya aprendimos que hoy era mejor dejarlo solo.

Laxus comenzó la charla usual, enumero las reglas de la escuela y me mencionó como caso especial, me sonroje sin querer, era la niña que volvía a la vida según la gente.

Cuando decidí poner atención a mis apuntes la puerta resonó en golpes, Laxus-sensei con un suspiró resignado dejo pasar a su abuelo, Makarov Dreyar el director de Fairy Tail. Por su poca altura se subió a una silla sonriéndonos a todos, él era como nuestro padre sustituto, cuando entras a la academia de Fairy Tail también entras a una familia.

— ¡Mis hijos! —Su mirada nos inspeccionó a cada uno hasta caer descaradamente en el Dragneel—, ¡Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante! Quisiera que sean respetuosos con ella y que la traten con la hospitalidad que nos caracteriza

Hubo un silencio animado, pude escuchar susurros de algunos estudiantes y ver como Laxus-sensei cuestionaba a su abuelo por la interrupción, el anciano carcajeándose lo ignoró completamente abriendo la puerta.

— Bien, puedes pasar…

Lo siguiente que vi fue a una hermosa muchacha, tanto que más de alguno de los chicos quedaron impactados por su belleza, ella era rubia, delgada y de estatura promedio quizás un poco más pequeña, sus ojos eran un marrón chocolate muy cálido, y su piel blanca lechosa, sonrió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

— Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Ni siquiera alcance a procesar sus palabras cuando se escuchó el estruendo de una de las sillas, volteé hacia la fuente del ruido para solo encontrarme a un Natsu con una expresión totalmente sorprendida. Estaba en shock mirando intensamente a la chica nueva, por un segundo me sentí ajena a una especie de burbuja personal entre ellos.

— Luce….

Su voz se desgarro cosa que me dejo impresionada, ¿Dónde estaba el Natsu fuerte que no le importaba nada?

Voltee a ver a la chica, la cual se veía mucho más sonrojada que antes, no obstante, su mirada dejo atrás la duda que había visto cuando a su llegada, más bien ahora eran seguros de sí mismos. Sus ojos estaban conectados a los de Natsu, explicado miles de cosas sin palabras, la tensión en la sala empeoraba cada vez más.

— Estoy aquí, por ti

Una extraña sensación se agolpó en mi garganta, tenía un presentimiento que no sabía si era bueno o malo, sin embargo no le di importancia cuando la sonrisa de pelirosado apareció. Por primera vez Natsu Dragneel era feliz en un primer día de clases, y no solo eso, sino que esa sonrisa de real felicidad jamás la había visto antes.

…Ni siquiera conmigo…

.

.

Nadie de mi grupo de amigos pudo indagar más información ya que Natsu agarro a la rubia arrastrándola a un punto que les perdimos la vista, algo me decía que era mejor dejarlos solos, que era algo demasiado personal para incluso mirar.

— ¿Vieron eso…?— Murmuró Levy incapaz de creerse lo que presenció, estaba segura que al menos las mujeres notaron como Natsu le tomo la mano y no la soltó en todo lo que quedaba de lección, ninguno de ellos habló, solo entrelazaron los dedos sin siquiera mirarse, _tan íntimo._

— No sabía que cerebro de lava tuviera _novia — S_entenció Gray los pensamientos de todos, incomodándome.

— Ella es una Heartfilia, de familia adinerada — Erza mantuvo una posición pensativa, buscando entre sus recuerdos—. Nunca escuché que el dueño de la empresa Heartfilia tuviera una hija…

Heartfilia… ese apellido me sonaba, pero mi mente estaba demasiado caótica para poder entender en este momento.

De repente Loke, uno de nuestros amigos que iban en un nivel superior, corrió hasta nosotros aterrado.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! — Intentó explicar pero solo salían frases incompletas— Natsu esta…como… ¡Esta sonriendo!

Asentí intentando de ser feliz por mi amigo de infancia pero solo una mueca triste se formó en mi cara, mi hermana me tomo la mano enviándome una sensación de confort.

— ¡Y la chica! ¡Era hermosísima!—Loke continuó formando con sus manos las curvas de la chica— ¡Hey! Cómo el idiota de Natsu pudo haber tomado semejante-

Antes lograra terminar su frase los golpes de Erza y Cana lo mandaron a callar. Loke Stelar era un mujeriego empedernido.

— Ok, es hora de volver a clases, cualquier cosa que ande metido Natsu con la chica Heartfilia— Erza reflexionó un momento para murmurar recordando la sonrisa del Dragneel—… Soy feliz por él...

.

.

Las siguientes horas de clases ni Natsu ni la chica nueva se presentaron, los profesores en cambio no lo tomaron en cuenta, solo observaban con cierta satisfacción los puestos abandonados.

A la hora de almorzar los vi juntos sonriendo, Natsu exclamaba sus historias mostrando cada rincón del comedor escolar, jamás vi a Natsu brillando de la forma que la hacía en éste momento, cautivado por las reacciones de su acompañante.

Gray gritó algo que no comprendí. Enseguida Natsu corrió con la rubia a cuestas, arrastrándola hasta donde estábamos nosotros, incitándola a conocernos.

— ¡Ella es Lucy, mi mejor amiga!

Mi corazón se rompió un poco ante ese título.

— Luce vivía lejos antes ¡P-pero ahora está aquí y estudiara conmigo! Digo, nosotros hahaha— rasco su mejilla avergonzándose por su error.

Ella sonrió de forma encantadora dándonos la mano a cada uno, cuando hizo contacto con la mía pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerme. Mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, mi hermana se adelantó la palabra y nos presentó a cada uno de nosotros, hubo más de una jugarreta cuando Gray menciono lo "linda" que Lucy era, la mirada de Natsu cambio levemente para fulminar a su amigo y Juvia exclamó a Lucy como rival de amor.

"_Ella es mi verdadera rival de amor Juvia_", quise contestar pero ya no estaba tan segura de mis palabras.

Loke en un descuido de Natsu sujeto el rostro de Lucy revelando un impresionante discurso de amor a primera vista que ella cortésmente rechazó. Me sorprendió la indiferencia ante Loke, cualquier chica se hubiera subido los colores a la cara.

Nos separamos cuando los chicos empezaron a pelearse, Natsu aplasto la cabeza de Loke y Gray grito algo sobre "celos que arden".

— ¿Eres la novia de Natsu? — Erza tan directo como siempre, admito que mi hermana y Erza tienen un grave complejo maternal que invade la privacidad de todos.

— No — Murmuró mientras se sonrojaba, casi quitándole toda valides a su débil respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —volvió a inquirir la peliroja.

— Desde que nací...

Parpadee, jamás en toda la vida que conocía a Natsu la había visto o escuchado de ella.

— ¿Por qué nunca supe de ti entonces? — Erza pensó lo mismo al parecer

Lucy bajo la mirada en un signo triste, sonriendo falsamente.

— Porque estaba prohibido…

.

.

— Esta noche are pastel para cenar

Escuchaba las exclamaciones de mi hermana intentando animarme, mi primer día de escuela fue lejos lo que había esperado, solo me quedaba el consuelo que Natsu estaba contento, arruinando esa extraña tradición de verlo solo en estos días.

Una mano suave acarició mi cabello, voltee a mi hermana que me miraba fijamente, entregándome su apoyando eterno.

— Si lo amas, deja lo ir

Sabía que Natsu jamás iba a volver a ser mi príncipe azul que antes fue, mi amor de niñez había tomado un nuevo rumbo y mis ansias de retomar mi pasado eran injustas.

Él nunca me perteneció en primer lugar…

— Buenas tardes Mirajane-san, Lisanna-san — Volteamos a ver a la pequeña Wendy, una prima de Natsu. Su sonrisa era más brillante de lo usual, eso me hizo suponer que la razón de su alegría era la misma que la de su familiar.

— Wendy, ¿Has visto? Natsu está rebosante — Comento mi hermana intrépida, lanzando una mirada a Erza para que viniera a una sesión de interrogatorio.

— Sip, es porque Lucy-nee-chan está aquí

— Wendy… ¿Quién es Lucy en realidad? — El tono terrorífico de Erza me causo un escalofrió, en cuestión de segundos las chicas estaban rodeando a la pobre niña.

— Y-yo… ¡No puedo decirlo! — Abrazo a su pequeña gatita de peluche dando una imagen totalmente adorable, pero sabía que aquello no desdoblaría a las chicas de Fairy Tail. Cada segundo se hacía más tenso, y las preguntas eran cada vez más insipientes, me alcé para defenderla pero alguien me gano la mano.

— Lucy es una princesa— Ver a Natsu tan serio me tenso completamente, Wendy corrió a las faldas de su primo, la mirada acusadora del joven avergonzó a las chicas.

— La conocí desde siempre—continuó—, mi papá trabajaba para su madre, ella era amable, permitió a mi padre traerme a trabajar, cuidarme… Darme un futuro… A cambio lo único que deseaba era que jugara con su hija, una bicha rara que estaba sola todo el día. No sé cuándo la señora Layla murió, pero Lucy quedo abandonada. ¡Quería proteger a mi amiga! — Su seño se profundizo, su ojos estaban perdidos a la distancia— ¡Pero! ¡Ese sujeto! ¡Ese viejo de mierda nos echó! ¡Trata a Lucy como su muñeca! ¡Siempre! Cómo puede tan solo llamarse su… ¡Padre!— Escupió la frase como si le causara asco — y... De ahí viene aquí, cada verano voy a trabajar a su casa, no dejare a Lucy sola, es mi compañera, mi amiga, me daba rabia que sufriera tanto mientras yo estoy aquí, tengo amigos pero ella no tiene nada, le pedí que viniera conmigo, todos los veranos, pero hoy… ¡Ella!

— Abandoné mi casa —Lucy saco de las cavilaciones a Natsu entrelazando sus dedos como un gesto natural entre ambos—, desde ahora no tengo padre, no tengo dinero, no tengo hogar pero ¡Tengo a mi compañero! Y a su gato —su risa era débil pero aun así esperanzada—. Desde ahora todo será diferente ¿Verdad?

— ¡Aye! — Natsu sonrió mejor ahora, olvidando esa mueca de rabia que tenía antes.

— Mañana tengo que buscar un trabajo—Meditó Lucy— ¿Sabías que el señor Igneel pagó mi matricula?

— Hahaha ¡Claro! ¡Mi viejo es el mejor! Vamos ya~ Happy debe estar muriéndose de hambre— Natsu se fue sin siquiera despedirse con propiedad, Wendy en cambio dio una pequeño gesto para seguir a su primo.

Lucy aguardo un momento, encararnos con una reverencia.

— Gracias por todo, por favor cuiden de mi — nos sonrió antes de irse adonde Wendy y Natsu estaban desapareciendo con la luz de la tarde.

Esta vez respondí antes que todas, tomé sus hombros para mirarla fijamente, sus ojos café reflejaban tantas cosas, ella lo dejó todo por un nuevo futuro que le daba Natsu en Fairy Tail y yo… No podía ser menos.

— Cuida de Natsu, él es más fuerte cuando tiene amigos cerca

Asintió con la cabeza decidida para luego despedirse de nosotras, volteé a donde mi hermana me esperaba la cual me abrazo con fuerza.

— Eso fue muy noble de tu parte Lisanna, estoy orgullosa de ti…

Negué con la cabeza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la persona que amé, ahora Natsu sería feliz y no lo vería más triste ni aislado de sus amigos aunque sea por un día.

_._

_._

**OWARI**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>EDITADO.<p>

Woh…esto tenia muchos errores (¡Primer fics! ¡Primer fics!), recuerdo que cuando escribí este One shot había leído un montón de historias del cliché de Lissana, por ello intente de revertir la situación, pero solo contribuía al triangulo amoroso dramático de Fairy Tail.

Pd: ¡Lissana apoya el NaLu! En el manga lo demuestra

Bye bye, ¡gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
